Fear
by AnnieSmith117
Summary: I looked at myself in the mirror. My long red hair fell upon my pale body. I had fly aways everywhere. It was okay, looks didn't matter at the moment. What have I come to? I had been in an abusive relationship for about a year now. Even worse, it was with someone famous.
1. Chapter 1

I looked at myself in the mirror. My long red hair fell upon my pale body. I had fly aways everywhere. It was okay, looks didn't matter at the moment. What have I come to? I had been in an abusive relationship for about a year now. Even worse, it was with someone famous.

I inspected my collar bone that was lined with bruises. I poked at them not remembering the specific even they were from. I turned to look at my back. There were scratches and even more bruises. It had been a rough night. I kept examining my body. My arms and legs were practically untouched, seeing that people see them every day, he didn't want anyone asking why I was bused like a peach. I had grown sick of this routine, waking up with an aching in my stomach and stinging sensations on my back. I took one last look at my naked body. I used to be so beautiful…

This had all started when I met Harry. He was so sweet at first… I guess they all are. He used to take me out for coffee and bring me roses and chocolate. I was in love with that Harry. He used to hold me close and kiss me softly. Eventually, that all went away… I remember the first time he hit me. We were in a small quarrel about something stupid; to be honest I can't even remember what it was about. I made a snippy comment, and then he just back handed me. I looked at him… there was remorse in his eyes, but he held me close and weeped softly. It seemed like that was the only time he felt it…the fear.

I heard footsteps in the hallway outside of the bed room. I jumped into the bed and pretended to be asleep. I felt like a child who fell asleep on the sofa and had to be carried to their bed, although, this was much less pleasant He burst through the door, not even considering if I was asleep or not. "Up." He commanded. I did as he said, because if I didn't I would be in more pain then I already was. "We're going out for coffee." He said bluntly. "Okay, I'll get ready." I said getting up off the bed.

I got dressed and went to meet Harry in the living room. His hair was a curly mess of brown. He wore his usual v neck tee shirt and skinny jeans. He was so handsome… why are the bad guys always the cutest? He pulled me in close to his body… I was nothing but a sex toy to him, or at least that's how he's treating me. Perhaps soon he will stop this nonsense. "If you're a good girl, maybe I'll spare you for today." He purred into my ear. I shivered at his breath in my ear. He held my waist as we walked down the street, trying to look like the perfect boyfriend. I always had to look happy, like nothing was ever wrong. Paparazzi followed us asking how we were and such. We always ignored them, only answering occasionally.  
We got to the Starbucks and ordered. All I wanted was a black coffee and to be back in bed…We sat there for a while sipping our coffee. When we were out of the house it felt like old times. We told jokes and giggled and actually talked. I liked being in public with Harry. I didn't have to worry about him hurting me there.

We made our way back to the house. Apparently I wasn't good. As soon as we got into the house he grabbed my wrists. I could practically feel the blood vessels breaking as he gripped them as tight as he could. "Bed." He commanded again. I walked to our room. He gave me a pat on the bum to go faster… I got into the room and sat on the bed. I didn't want this. I never did. He shut the door behind him. He turned and I saw it in his eyes, the lust. I cringed as he looked at me with those hungry green eyes. I looked at my hands in my lap trying not to pay attention to him. He chuckled lowly. "You're adorable." He smiled widely. "You're such a good girl…" He praised me while moving closer. I could feel his stare. "Please…" I whimpered. All I got was a laugh. He put his hand on my face and rubbed my cheek with his thumb, then slapped me lightly. He began dis-robing. No matter how much I didn't want this, he was still so attractive. I looked at his flawless body, his 6 pack that hadn't changed since I saw it first. His little boy-shorts hit him right in the v… the sexiest thing ever. I snapped out of my small trance as he pulled them down. I swallowed the lump in my throat as he came even closer. I prepared for the teasing, slapping, scratching, and whatever else he had in store.

I tried to tune out his soft kisses on my neck. He ripped the clothes off of me. I stated to cry silently. Seeing his strength scared me. "No crying love." He slapped me right in the boob. I whimpered and swallowed the sobs in my throat. He slapped me more all over my body. Now came the worst part. His erection slapped against me. I was somehow aroused. He soon did his deed. He slapped me and ordered me to say his name. I could feel it coming… he pulled out and ejaculated all over my back. I collapsed and started to sob into my pillow. Why? WHY? I was angry and upset. My rage overcame me. I got up and pounced onto the unsuspecting man. I pinned him down and looked into his eyes. He was…shocked… I punched him in the gut and ran to the living room hiding behind the sofa. He was mad. He stormed into the room. "Luna? Baby?" He said mockingly. I held back my sobs, but he had heard me. He pulled me out from the small space and slapped me across the face. He grabbed my already bruised wrists and threw me into a closet. I tried to open the door but he had locked it from the outside. I pounded on the door screaming and crying. Soon I gave up and sat in the fetal position in a corner of the closet.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's POV  
She was so cute siting on the bed pretending like she didn't want me. "You're adorable" I muttered. I smiled "You're such a good girl." "Please", she whimpered. All I did was laugh. I moved closer rubbing her cheek with my thumb; I gave her a small tap on her face. I started to undress slowly, planning how I was going to tourture her today.  
Luna had been so stupid to stay with me. I loved the feeling of her being afraid of me, but deep down I didn't want to do this. It had almost become an addiction. I craved her crying and whimpering. I couldn't stop myself once I had started.  
I pulled down my underpants and walked slowly to her. I placed soft kisses on her neck, while undressing her. She started to sob softly. I smirked, "No crying love." I said as I slapped her in the breast. I could feel her body shaking from the fear. This is what I needed. I entered her, slapping her more, leaving red marks on her bum and back. I cried for her to say my name. She did and it put me over the edge. I pulled out and came all over her back. I was satisfied.  
Luna had collapsed and started crying into her pillow. I felt the sadness pull at my heart. All I wanted to do was cuddle with her and tell her everything was okay, but my addiction wouldn't allow this. Before I could even think about getting dressed, Luna tackled me. She looked into my eyes. I saw pure rage. She sucker punched me right in the stomach, making the coffee in it churn. She ran away into the living room. I was infurated. She had no respect for my needs.  
I followed the soft sobs into the living room. "Luna? Baby?" I said. I heard a whimper from behind the sofa. I found her and grabbed her by the wrists, making sure that they would bruse. She cried as I threw her into the closet and locked it. She'd learn her lesson. Luna banged on the door begging to be let out. I ignored her and went back to the bed room.  
Then the aftermath hit me… like it always did. I could feel the sobs starting to build up in my stomach. Tears ran down my face… I was a monster.  
I left Luna in the closet for about an hour. I let her out. She ran past me sobbing. I don't think she had stopped crying since she started. Her eyes were tried and puffy. I went into the spare bedroom and fell asleep for the night. It was hard seeing her in the state that she was in, even if I put her there. I woke up in the morning, still groggy. I walked out of the room still naked (I know it's a bad habbit). I strode to the kitchen and fixed myself some cereral. Luna must still be sleeping. I finished my bowl and went to our bedroom. She was still sleeping. She cuddled a pillow. I could see that her eyes were still puffy; she had cried herself to sleep. Then I felt the twinge of sadness again. I walked away before I would do anything.  
About an hour later she walked into the living room where I was sitting. She sat on the other end of the sofa. She was still scared. I turned and looked at her. She just looked away. I couldn't decide if I wanted to kiss her or slap her. Why did I need her so badly? I sighed and looked at my lap. Should I stop? Well, I already knew the answer was yes… the real question was could I stop?  
Hours of awkwardness passed. Luna had barely moved a muscle on the sofa. I fiddled with my gutiar for a bit trying to resist the temptation to grab her and throw her on the bed. Most of the time we went out during the day, but I couldn't force myself to make her go out. My head started to spin as I walked back into the living room. I needed a distraction, she needed a break. I opened my mouth, but had nothing to say. I shut it again and walked into the spare room. I unlocked my phone and dialed Louis' number. "'Ello?" He answered the phone. "Ey mate, want to come over for some drinks and dinner?" I asked tryng to look for an exscuse for someone else to be here so I couldn't hurt Luna. "Yeah, sure. I'll be over." He hung up the phone… I wondered if he was going to bring any of the boys with him.  
An hour later, there was a knock at the door. Luna had answered it. I assumed it was Lou. I came out of the room where I had stayed waiting. I saw my best friend talking to my love… "Lou!" I said as I hugged him tightly. "How're you mate? Feels like I haven't seen you in forever." He giggled the words. I answered with a shurg…He didn't know about me being abusive. "Call anyone else? I've barely seen any of the boys since the tour ended." Louis asked. "Uh, nah… I haven't either. But I thought they were probally busy with family stuff…" I sighed. Lou was my best friend… he knew a lot more then the other boys. Not that I didn't trust them, I just didn't feel right telling them everything. I decided that I was going to tell him about how I had been acting with Luna.


End file.
